


Insecurities and confirmation

by Tessa_miya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_miya/pseuds/Tessa_miya
Summary: «’tsumu… Come on, what’s up with Shou-kun?»«Nothing. What makes you think that something is up? Did he tells you something?» At this point he wasn’t trying to hide it anymore.«Ok, now you’re worrying me… What happened?»Atsumu took a deep breath, «Well… a few days ago he went out drinking with his ex teammates, and he got so wasted that Tobio had to help him home…»
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 35





	Insecurities and confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language, and this is my first English fiction, so please if you notice any mistake don't hesitate to point it out  
> Hope you'll like it

«Why are you here? »  
Osamu looked confused.  
«Can’t I come check my favorite brother? »  
Atsumu knew it was a blatant lie but couldn’t come up with a better one.  
«’tsumu… Come on, what’s up with Shou-kun?»  
«Nothing. What makes you think that something is up? Did he tells you something?» At this point he wasn’t trying to hide it anymore.  
«Ok, now you’re worrying me… What happened?»  
Atsumu took a deep breath, «Well… a few days ago he went out drinking with his ex teammates, and he got so wasted that Tobio had to help him home…»  
«And so… what happened?»  
«Nothing really…»  
Atsumu tried to advert his gaze but Osamu knew better that to believe his words.  
«’tsumu!»  
«Okay! Okay! Tobio was there on the door all flushed with Hinata all over him that kept on shushing him, whispering ‘don’t tell anything to Atsumu-san’. The next morning I asked him what happened but he wouldn’t tell me».  
His eyes were starting to sting from the tears that were trying to fall freely. He was really frustrated and jealous. He always felt insecure, especially about the old relationship between Hinata and Kageyama. He felt he didn’t deserve Shouyou’s love and always expected the worst possible outcome.  
Realization lit Osamu’s face, he knew what was happening but couldn’t say a thing… But at the same time he understood his brother’s insecurities and wanted to help him, although he really didn’t know how.  
«I’m sure there is a misunderstanding, let Shouyou take his time and wait for him to explain it to you»  
In that moment Atsumu’s phone started ringing. It was Hinata’s personal ringtone.  
«Ehi Shouyou…»  
«Atsumu-san where are you?»  
Hinata’s voice was shaking full of nervousness, feeling it he started panicking. Osamu’s voice near him was whispering him to calm down.  
«I’m at Osamu’s place»  
«Good! Can you meet me in 10 minutes at the park next to our apartment?»  
«Oh sure… »  
«I’ll wait near the lily pond» He said and then hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later he was at the lily pond. The lights were amazing and the atmosphere was magical, just like the time he proposed to Shouyo to go live together. As he was lost in the sweet memory of that time he didn’t notice someone approaching from behind.  
A warm hug startled him. He immediately recognized those arms and let himself melt in the warmth and love they represented.  
After a few minutes like that he turned over to face his beloved.  
«Shou what’s going o-…»  
Before he could end his question he was left without words.  
Hinata was on his knees, a black box with two silver rings in his hands.  
«Atsumu Miya would you grant me the hono-»  
This time it was Hinata’s turn to stop in his words as a crying Atsumu threw himself over him.  
«YES! YES! YES! I DO!»  
More tears started to fill his eyes and his face, as the burden on his chest completely disappeared, replaced by an immeasurable happiness.  
Shouyou, after the initial shock, started to relax and hugged him back.  
«I love you Atsumu! I really do! I wish to spend our time together for the rest of our lives.»  
Overwhelmed by the emotions, tears started to spill from his eyes too and he squeezed the other even stronger.


End file.
